


Missing Me, Missing You

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lap dancing, Lawyer Gold, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumbelle Order In The Court, Smut, Stripper Lacey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: stripper!Lacey and lawyer!Gold have been in a sexual relationship for a while. Gold has a new client and has been working long hours. Frustrated and missing her lover, Lacey shows up at his law office and gives him a little show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is really no point to this fic. It's just good porny, harmless fun. :) Magically pulled out of my arse at the 11th hour for Rumbelle Order in the Court. Unbeta'd so I'm sure it's riddled with errors.
> 
> Warning: For use of restraints that are not really restraints, i.e. the restrained party can easily get out and is not actually restrained very long.

Lacey French took a deep breath and stepped off the elevator, looking around nervously. One hand gripped the strap of her purse tightly, the other kept unconsciously touching her clothes. The slim, gray pencil skirt and white blouse felt strange on her body, at least in this context. The fitted suit jacket was a far cry from her favorite black leather one, but this was the look she needed to look like she belonged in this building. It was funny how no one questioned an unfamiliar face wandering through their office as long as you looked the part and walked with authority. They’d never know that under all this proper business attire was a woman who paid her rent stripping and waiting tables.

It had been six months since she walked into these same offices as Gold’s client. Her ripped skinny jeans and sparkly halter top had stuck out like a sore thumb, but she’d come from work and hadn’t bothered to change. She almost smiled as she remembered wearing the same shoes as she was now, a pair of four inch black patent leather heels.

Celebratory drinks after her case was dismissed had lead to kisses outside the bar with his hand between her legs, and then to his place where he’d fucked her like no one else ever had. Afterwards, they’d ordered take out from the Thai place down the street, and found a shared affinity for old movies when the only thing on TV worth considering was _The Maltese Falcon_. She had expected that to be the end of it, one night together they’d remember fondly, but somehow it wasn’t. Their relationship continued with the same pattern: Gold stopping by her apartment with a bag of take out from somewhere, and Lacey having more orgasms in a night than she’d had in entire relationships.

It was casual and fun, and he was so different from the guys she usually ended up with. For one, he wasn’t broke, far from it given how well his law firm appeared to be doing. He was smart and funny, in a dry, sarcastic way that matched her own, and he was a gentleman even when he had her on her back.

However, he’d been strangely absent for the last week, failing to answer her calls and only exchanging a few short text messages. She knew he was busy. There was a new case, a big one like the one that had put him on the map back in the day when he was working in the state’s attorney’s office. It was important to him, she understood that, but _he_ was becoming increasingly important to her and she missed him. She could only hope he might be missing her too. Besides, man could not live on coffee and deli sandwiches alone, though Gold would be the one to try. He needed a break and even if it was just for the twenty minutes or so it would take her to sufficiently distract and unravel him. If he didn't have time for more than a quick hello, well, at least she got to see him.

The realization that she might have feelings for him was like a sucker punch. She was halfway through finding the right clothes in the thrift store a block down from her apartment, when it struck her just what she was doing. She hadn’t done anything like this for a guy before, and hadn’t cared too, but she sort of figured Gold was worth the effort.

His office was the big one at the end, past the large room of cubicles and the long corridor of conference rooms. Everything in this place was dark mahogany and leather. Even the practical, low pile office carpeting somehow seemed more expensive by association. It was all about appearances, and it made her wonder if maybe Gold was too. Maybe that was why they were still whatever they were instead of something more serious. The fact that she was even thinking about being serious with Gold was going to be a problem.

Lacey exhaled, blowing the air slowly between her lips and pressing a hand to fluttering stomach. It was absurd to think she’s nervous when she had done something like this more times than she could count, but this was Gold, and she cared a lot more about him than just making a hundred bucks for a private dance. She looked up and down the hallway, and reminded herself that she'd only passed by one person on her way here, and they looked like they were on their way out. It was after six, and the all sensible people had gone home.

The doorknob was cold in her palm as she turned it slowly, the door opening with almost no sound save for the light swish as it brushed the carpet.

The only lights on were the small desk light and a tall torchiere style lamp against the wall. He wasn’t wearing his jacket and the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He looked even more handsome illuminated in the soft, warm glow, and she licked her lips. He remained bent over a stack of papers, unaware of her presence, so she eased the door closed quietly. At the last second, she let her weight fall back against the wood, shutting it all the way with a hard, sharp thud.

Gold startled and looked up, wide eyed. The sudden movement caused his pen to skitter across the desk and onto the floor, but that was entirely secondary to Lacey standing in his office in a tight skirt and blouse. The suit jacket was shorter and more fitted than his associates would wear but it called attention to her chest and her waist simultaneously. Admittedly, he didn’t know where to look first.

“Lacey,” he said softly, pushing himself up out of his chair. His eyes roamed over her as she approached him, and then settled on her face where he caught her cheeky grin.

“Don’t get up on my account,” she said, coming around the side of the desk. She set her purse on the corner of the desk, and then paused, tilting her head. Reaching up, she pulled the clip from her hair, sending her auburn waves cascading down to her shoulders. "Or maybe something else could get up instead."

Gold swallowed as he watched her toss her hair. “Lace, I don’t -”

“Sit,” she commanded, and his body tensed. 

She licked her lips slowly, letting her eyes look down and then up. “Please?” she added, moving around the desk to stand at at his side. Her voice wavered slightly, and she felt annoyed at herself for it. She need to keep this fun and light, and not let any of her stupid feelings get in the way.

Gold hesitated a moment, and then glanced behind him before he dropped into his chair again. There was no one left in the office and it couldn’t hurt to at least entertain whatever idea she had. It was certainly better than reviewing the list of discovery documents again. His momentum pushed the chair back a bit, until it was almost touching the credenza against the wall. It was just enough space for Lacey to slip in between him and his rather large desk.

She leaned over him, noticing the tension in his frame. “Do you trust me?”

He hesitated again and then nodded. Running her hands down his arms, she guided them to the arms of the chair where his hands gripped them so hard his knuckles were white. She turned and rummaged in her purse, pulling out two sets of fuzzy plastic novelty handcuffs, one in hot pink, the other a dark blue.

Gold’s eyebrows lifted. “And those are for...?”

She bit her lip and dangled one of them off of her finger. “You.”

He pushed back in his chair, thudding against the credenza and wincing. “I don’t think so.”

“Gold, it’s okay,” she said smiling and moving closer. “They’re toys made out of cheap plastic. Easy to break.” His head turned to the side, eyeing her warily, and she sighed. “It’s for effect okay? Work with me here. It’s no worse than when you used your tie on me on my birthday.”

The corner of his mouth curved slightly. That had been quite the evening, and his impromptu move to bind her hands to the headboard with his tie had gone over well. But the tie wasn’t quite long enough to wrap it the way he needed to, so instead they just wound it around her wrists, and looped it through a bar of the headboard. She’d held on to the ends while he fucked her, and it hadn’t mattered that she could have let go anytime, it was still one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. 

She moved slowly, clicking the first fuzzy handcuff around his wrist and its partner around the arm of the chair. She did the same with the second pair of cuffs on his other wrist, and then sat back on the desk. He looked at the cuffs, snorted at how ridiculous they looked, and then tested them with a quick movement of his arms. The plastic made a small cracking noise before he stopped, but he seemed satisfied that they were flimsy and quite escapable.

Lacey rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, Gold. I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I know,” he admitted, meeting her gaze. “I just don’t understand what this is all about.” 

She started to take off her jacket, making a point of pushing her chest forward as she eased it down her arms. Under her white blouse, which appeared to be less opaque than he first thought, she was wearing a red bra. He could see the outline of it and the texture of the lace, and his eyes darkened, his tongue pushing against his lips.

“I missed you,” she said simply. “You’ve been all work and no play. So, I brought the _play_ to you.”

Gold leaned back in his chair and sighed again. “I know, I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said, shifting his hips as his cock stirred. “It’s just this case, and this client, and-”

She hushed him with a finger to his lips, which he immediately flicked with his tongue. He tried to take the tip of it in his mouth, but she pulled away.

She tsked at him. “Not, yet baby. You gotta wait for the show first.”

He smirked and wiggled his fingers against the leather arms of the chair. “Show?”

She picked up her phone, tapped on the screen, and a song started playing. It was the kind of song that might play at her club, something with a throbbing beat, the bass not too low, the tempo not too fast. She kept the volume low, just in case. If anyone happened by, she figured she could duck under the desk and they might think Gold just had weird task in work music. The handcuffs might have been an issue, but she had faith he could break free of them and not embarrass himself too much.

There was nothing but the music and the light hum of the air conditioning for a few long moments, until Lacey straightened and stood up. She raised her hands to the collar of her shirt and trailed her fingers down to the first button. With a quick movement, she popped it and the one after it until the top edge of her bra was visible. Gold’s eyes widened as he realized they weren’t buttons, but snaps. She was wearing one of her outfits for him, the ones she wore when she worked at the club. Lacey French was going to give him a strip show in his office.

 _Fuck_.

His eyes looked her up and down, taking her in as her hips started to move in a slow circle. She leaned back, bracing her hands on the edge of the desk and arched her back, pushing her breasts out. Her hips kept moving in time to the music as two more snaps strained and then popped open, exposing her bra. I was a sheer red fabric covered in lace shaped like roses that went up each side of her breasts, encircling them but covering nothing. Her nipples hardened in the cool air, and he made a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

She turned then and started to pull on the zipper of her skirt, moving it down from her waist to the curve of her backside. Gold made another low, groaning noise, and she smiled. She threw a look over her shoulder and moved the zipper some more. His hands flexed on the arms of the chair as he tried not to pull on the cuffs. 

She stopped and turned back to him, one eyebrow arched in question as she leaned over him. “What do you want to see first?”

His face was almost level with her chest. If she moved just a little bit closer, he could have buried his face in her cleavage or pulled her nipple into his mouth. His tongue darted out unconsciously, and she moved, pushing her breasts forward. His trousers were tight and he wished he had one free hand to unto the his belt and fly, the pressure on his cock was making it throb almost painfully and she wasn’t even naked yet.

Lacey had always thought her chest was too small for stripping, but she’d been proven wrong time and time again. With Gold though, the way he looked at her, like he was looking at her now, was intoxicating. He looked hungry and desperately sexy. He looked at her like a drowning man looked at dry land. Her thighs pressed together and she felt a rush of arousal wet her panties.

She cocked her head and pushed her backside out, wiggling it to the music. “Top or bottom, baby?”

Gold swallowed and managed to find his voice. “Bottom.”

She hummed and straightened, making a point to drag the zipper down, the rasping as loud as possible. When it was all the way down, she turned again and shook her hips, sending the skirt sliding down her legs to the floor. Under it she had on a thong that matched her bra, the thin material leaving nothing to the imagination. She faced him and looked down at his crotch, preening a little at the fact that he was already hard.

Extremely hard.

Lacey’s hips moved side to side and in lewd circles as she lifted herself onto Gold’s chair, straddling his lap. He groaned as she bent to press hard kisses at his neck, stopping here and there to bite and suck. All the while her body didn’t stop moving but never quite made contact with his.

His eyes closed briefly as he inhaled, catching a whiff of her perfume. “Lacey,” he gasped, feeling her breasts brush against his chest.

“It hit me yesterday,” she said, running hand through his short, silver hair. “Like a goddamn punch to the gut.”

Gold’s eyes opened and he pulled on the handcuffs, the cheap plastic making a snapping sound as he cracked the bracelet of the left one. “What - what did?”

She lowered herself a little, letting her covered pussy touch the stiff ridge in his trousers. “That I missed you,” she explained. Her hips moved again and she had to bite her lip at just that little bit of friction against her swollen clit. “That I wanted you.”

Gold moaned and tried to reach for her, stopping when the cuff rattled. “Yeah?”

Lacey hummed. She trailed her fingers down his chest, her nails scraping lightly through his shirt, until she reached his waist. Her hand rubbed his hard length, squeezing the fabric around his cock until he hissed and bucked his hips. Pulling back, she held on to his shoulders and pressed herself more firmly against him. They both groaned, and she did it again, feeling the desire and tension building inside her.

She gasped and pulled at her blouse, popping open the rest of the snaps. “Do you know how many nights I got off thinking about you?” 

The confession slipped out as she let the her shirt fall behind her, but surprisingly she didn’t want to take it back. She always thought the idea of women purring at their lover, whispering sweet nothings in their ear, was a bullshit romance novel thing. Except, now she was pretty sure that was exactly what she was doing as her hands went to his waist, her fingers plucking at his belt.

She nipped at his earlobe and he actually growled at her, tugging so hard on the already broken handcuff that the bracelet snapped into three pieces, taking part of the chain with it. The noise of the plastic cracking made her lean back, and she watched as the cuff and a part of the chain fell to the floor. She pouted at him as she raised up on her knees. 

His hips tried to chase hers, but she smirked and shook her head. “You wouldn’t want this to end too early would you?”

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes opened and he stared up at her, his free hand still clutching at the chair. He wanted to touch her so badly. What she’d said about wanting and missing was true for him too. She hovered over him, rocking her body to the music, getting closer and closer again to where he needed her as the chair creaked beneath them. He was thankful that he'd made a point to get a large executive style chair and not one of those flimsy things the city's offices used to use. They'd have been on the floor in a heartbeat. Though the thought of having her on the floor seemed pretty damn good right now.

Lacey held on to the chair and bent forward again, putting her breasts in his face. He made a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a groan, that he’d deny ever making to anyone but her. She leaned her forehead against his, keeping her lips just an inch away from his own as she lowered herself and started the slow grind all over again.

The song was coming to an end, and suddenly all she wanted was his cock inside her and the smell of him on her skin. She was soaking wet, and the evidence of it was all over the front of his pants. He tensed and shifted, small movements that exposed how badly he wanted her. He struggled to keep still as she pushed herself against him, and whispered in his ear about all the times this week she'd had to touch herself and think of him because he wasn't there.

Gold hated that he had chosen work over the amazing, sexy woman on top of him. He gave up the pretense and flipped open the other handcuff, tossing it aside. One hand slipped into her hair, pulling her mouth to his for a hard and messy kiss. His other hand went down between them to undo his trousers and free his cock. The back of his hand brushed the inside of her thigh, and he moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her warm, slick juices.

“Up,” he ordered, holding his cock steady while she rose up enough to slip him into her wet heat.

She wasted no time, pulling her underwear to the side and sinking down into him. Her hips rolled back and forth at a fast steady pace. Gold pulled down the cups of her bra, and sucked her nipple into his mouth as she started chanting his name over and over.

“I’m so close,” she gasped, reaching up and grabbing at the back of his head. Her fingers scraped at his scalp, and his hips thrust upward. There was a feeble attempt on her part to look in his eyes as, but the pleasure was too strong and she just couldn't. Her head fell against his shoulder and she pushed her face into his shirt, muffling her cry as her orgasm finally crashed over her.

She was vaguely aware of him making another high pitched noise, and turning his face into her hair. She felt the wetness between her thighs increase, and a tickling sensation as his seed started to run down out of her, but she didn’t care.

Gold held her against his chest as their breathing returned to normal. “Lace?”

“Hmm?” she responded, not wanting to move or even lift her head.

“Uh, we, um, forgot a condom,” he said, wincing.

Huffing a laugh she raised her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I have an IUD. It’s fine.”

He frowned and then relaxed. “Oh. I didn’t -”

“I know,” Lacey interrupted. She slid back on his legs, and shrugged before she got off his lap and stood. “We didn’t exactly talk about it before. And I didn’t exactly plan all this.”

Gold stopped with this trousers buttoned but his pants still unzipped. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows lifted as he looked at her.

“Shut up,” she said, bending to pick up her blouse. “I just thought you could use a little enticement to call me back.”

He sighed and pulled up his zipper, wrinkling his nose at the mess on the front of his pants. He didn’t care so much about the mess, that’s what a good dry cleaner was for. It was more that they were going to have to walk about of the building past security looking like they’d just fucked in his office.

Lacey pulled up her skirt and then turned, looking over her shoulder at Gold. “Zip me up?” she asked, smiling as he carefully pulled the zipper up and then gave her arse a good squeeze. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I should have called you back.”

She turned back to him, and reached out, brushing her fingers along his jaw. There was just a hint of stubble there and she pressed her legs together, thinking about how it felt to have his scruffy face buried in her cunt.

“It’s okay.” Her hand moved up to ruffle his hair. “You were busy.”

Gold put his hands on her waist and rested his forehead against her abdomen for a moment. Then he looked up at her and shook his head. “That’s no excuse. You matter more to me than a client.”

A lump formed in Lacey’s throat, and she felt her face warm at his words. “Yeah?” Was all she could manage.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, turning his face to press his cheek against her as he gave her a light squeeze. She did her best to hug him back, one hand on his shoulder and one on the back of his head. 

“Hey,” she said, pulling back until he let go and looked up at her. She didn’t think she’d ever seen his eyes so soft. Or so tired. “How about we go back to mine and grab burgers at that diner across from the pawn shop?”

Gold took a breath and smiled crookedly. “My place is closer.”

Lacey swallowed. “Y-your place?” They'd never gone to his place. She assumed that he thought hers was safer. That no one would find out he was fucking a stripper that way.

He nodded. “And that Italian place with the flat bread pizza you like so much is on the way.”

She smiled and then bent to kiss him, pressing her lips to his for a long moment. Gold took that as a yes, and they righted themselves as best they could. He gathered up his papers and put them in his satchel, while Lacey picked up the bits of broken plastic from the handcuffs and dropped them in the trash.

Lacey’s hips swayed as they walked down the hall towards the elevators, her arm looped through his, and their bodies bumping gently into each other.

“I wonder what the cleaning staff are going to think when they empty your trash tonight,” she said, biting her lip and flashing him a saucy grin.

Gold groaned and used the handle of his cane to press the button on the lift. “Thank god my name is already first on the sign.”

They laughed as they stepped onto the elevator, and the whole way down to the lobby and out of the building, Gold held onto her in someway. It made her feel warm and safe, and cared for. Like he didn't want her to leave. Like she mattered to him. She’d have never believed it before tonight, but she knew he wasn't the type to say things just to get in her pants. Maybe that was where they could start.

And maybe next time she’d get under his desk and blow him until he saw stars.


End file.
